


Likes and Favorites

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chatlogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: [new message forabstractfoxfromjokerandafool ]





	1. Chapter 1

**` [` ** ` new message for **abstractfox** from **jokerandafool ]**`

**jokerandafool:** hey, so, sorry if this is a weird question  
**jokerandafool:** do you take commissions?  
**jokerandafool:** one of my friends is a huge fan and it's her birthday next month  
**abstractfox:** I typically try to avoid monetizing my artwork, but your inquiry comes at an opportune time.  
**abstractfox:** I am gravely in need of food money.  
**jokerandafool:** wait  
**jokerandafool:** how gravely  
**abstractfox:** I have been limiting myself to one meal a day, to make my allowance last.  
**jokerandafool:** holy shit  
**jokerandafool:** what's your paypal  
**abstractfox:** ?  
**abstractfox:** There's no reason to pay in advance.  
**jokerandafool:** yeah consider it a tip  
**jokerandafool:** please get yourself something to eat  
**abstractfox:** That is very kind of you.  
**abstractfox:** Thank you.  
**abstractfox:** May I call you Joker, or is your given name listed somewhere?  
**abstractfox:** I may have missed it.  
**jokerandafool:** joker's fine  
**jokerandafool:** I'm used to it by now, my rl friends call me that  
**abstractfox:** RL?  
**jokerandafool:** real life  
**abstractfox:** Ah. I see.  
**jokerandafool:** it's a stupid nickname  
**jokerandafool:** we had this teacher last year  
**jokerandafool:** well  
**jokerandafool:** let's leave it at 'he didn't like me much'  
**abstractfox:** Did he really call you a fool?  
**jokerandafool:** amongst worse things  
**jokerandafool:** he got fired for sexually harassing the girls  
**jokerandafool:** as far as I'm concerned, I got off easy  
**abstractfox:** What a vile man.  
**abstractfox:** If he disliked you, you must be an exemplary person.  
**jokerandafool:** I was an absolute nightmare  
**jokerandafool:** on purpose, mind you  
**abstractfox:** That sounds like the correct course of action.  
**abstractfox:** I'm not sure if I would have the courage.  
**jokerandafool:** well, you never know until you're actually in the situation  
**jokerandafool:** I'm sure you'd do fine  
**jokerandafool:** trust me it isn't too hard to be as obnoxious as possible, especially with MY friends (・_・;)  
**abstractfox:** Ah, emoticons. What does this one mean?  
**jokerandafool:** uh  
**jokerandafool:** sheepishness, I guess?  
**abstractfox:** I like its very small eyes.  
**jokerandafool:** haha  
**jokerandafool:** they're cute, right?  
**jokerandafool:** the guys at my old school wouldn't use them because they thought they were too girly  
**abstractfox:** An odd concept of masculinity.  
**jokerandafool:** yeah they kinda sucked  
**jokerandafool:** sorry, I got totally off topic  
**jokerandafool:** we can talk about artwork instead of my weird social life  
**abstractfox:** Oh, I don't mind.  
**abstractfox:** I'm enjoying the company, to be completely honest.  
**abstractfox:** My teacher is away on a trip, and I don't have the funds to get out of the house myself.  
**abstractfox:** The silence gets a little oppressive at times.  
**jokerandafool:** ( •́︿•̀)  
**jokerandafool:** would bizarre music help  
**jokerandafool:** that's what my best friend sends me when he's trying to avoid studying  
**abstractfox:** Your friend doesn't sound like a terribly responsible individual.  
**abstractfox:** But yes, actually.  
**abstractfox:** I would be willing to give that a try.  
**jokerandafool:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g  
**jokerandafool:** this one's a classic

**` [` ** ` **abstractfox** is typing... ]`

``

``

`**[** . . . **]**`

`**[** . . . **]**`

`**[** . . . **]**`

**jokerandafool:** you still there?  
**abstractfox:** I feel as though I need to research a great deal on this art form before I can understand the aesthetics of this video.  
**jokerandafool:** yeah, not sure it's possible to understand  
**jokerandafool:** that's probably the point  
**abstractfox:** Dadaist pop music...  
**abstractfox:** Fascinating.  
**abstractfox:** Do you have more videos like this?  
**jokerandafool:** haha yeah  
**jokerandafool:** give me a minute to dig them up.  
**abstractfox:** Thank you.  
**abstractfox:** I look forward to further exploring this new realm of artistic expression.  
**jokerandafool:** I think you're the only person I've talked to who reacts this way to these.  
**jokerandafool:** you really take art seriously, huh?  
**abstractfox:** Is that so strange?  
**jokerandafool:** nah  
**jokerandafool:** it's actually pretty cool  
**jokerandafool:** you're pretty cool


	2. Chapter 2

`**[** new message for **jokerandafool** from **abstractfox ]**`

**abstractfox:** Did your friend enjoy her gift?  
**jokerandafool:** she loved it!  
**jokerandafool:** d(-_^)  
**abstractfox:** Please explain the emoticon.  
**jokerandafool:** I'm giving you a thumbs up  
**abstractfox:** Ah.  Excellent.  
**abstractfox:**  I was concerned that it wouldn't be to her taste.  
**jokerandafool:** cmon, fox, she loves your stuff  
**jokerandafool:** so do I, for that matter  
**abstractfox:** Thank you, Joker.  
**abstractfox:** I feel considerably less anxious knowing that the piece has been well-received.  
**jokerandafool:** I didn't give her any hints so it was a total surprise  
**jokerandafool:** there was a lot of excited screaming  
**jokerandafool:** I'm actually on my phone rn, we're still trying to figure out how to hang it properly and she won't let ryuji touch it  
**abstractfox:** I could give you advice, if need be.  
**abstractfox:** Ryuji is your friend who ruined his sheets with hair bleach last week, right?  
**abstractfox:** Her caution seems wise.  
**jokerandafool:** yes but be nice he's sensitive about it  
**jokerandafool:** mostly because its happened 4 times now  
**abstractfox:** Is the process of bleaching your hair really that difficult?  
**jokerandafool:** nah  
**jokerandafool:** he just had a falling out with the friend who used to help him do it and doesn't believe in reading instructions  
**abstractfox:** That seems unwise.  
**jokerandafool:** yep, thats ryuji  
**jokerandafool:** best friend I've ever had, right there  
**abstractfox:** I can’t tell if you’re actually proud to know him or if you’re making a joke.  
**jokerandafool:** a little of both  
**jokerandafool:** not of the hair bleach thing thats really stupid  
**jokerandafool:** but I'm proud to call him my best friend  
**abstractfox:** You’re rather sentimental, aren’t you?  
**jokerandafool:** ( ◡‿◡ ) yep  
**jokerandafool:** too late to back out now, you're already stuck with me  
**abstractfox:** Are we friends? Is that the implication of that message?  
  
**`[`**` **jokerandafool** is typing... **]**`  
  
**abstractfox:** My apologies if that was too forward.  
**jokerandafool:** yeah, fox, we’re friends. at least, I thought we were?  
**jokerandafool:** I think we’ve talked every day since I messaged you the first time  
**jokerandafool:** I definitely think of you as a friend.  
  
**`[ . . . ]`**  
  
**`[ . . . ]`**  
  
**`[ . . . ]`**  
  
**jokerandafool:** fox?  
**abstractfox:** oh  
**abstractfox:** My apologies, you took me off guard.  
**abstractfox:** I don’t actua  
**abstractfox:** Apologies, I hit return accidentally.  
**abstractfox:** I don’t actually have any friends.  
**abstractfox:** Apart from yourself, I mean. If we truly have become friends over the past month.  
**jokerandafool:** alright, executive decision  
**jokerandafool:** we count as friends from now on  
**jokerandafool:** deal?  
**abstractfox:** Consider your offer cheerfully accepted.  
**jokerandafool:** friendship established!! (ﻭ˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
**abstractfox:** And thank you for being so forthright about the situation.  
**abstractfox:** I’ve been told that my social skills are somewhat lacking.  
**jokerandafool:** aw, you’re fine  
**jokerandafool:** you’re at a disadvantage over text anyways  
**jokerandafool:** to be honest, its why I started using emoticons in the first place  
**jokerandafool:** it fills in for body language  
**abstractfox:** I often find body language to be indecipherable even in physical space.  
**jokerandafool:** then if we ever meet in person, just let me know if you think you missed something  
**jokerandafool:** I’ll fill you in  
**abstractfox:** Thank you.  
**abstractfox:** You’re very kind.  
**jokerandafool:** nah, thats just basic decency  
**jokerandafool:** besides, I have just as much to gain from avoiding misunderstandings  
**abstractfox:** Regardless, I appreciate it.  
**jokerandafool:** no problem!  
**abstractfox:** Perhaps emoticons would be easier to learn than actual body language.  
**jokerandafool:** probably  
**jokerandafool:** plus they’re pretty fun  
**jokerandafool:** ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ look, a bear  
**abstractfox:** A bear!  
**abstractfox:** How sweet. It has a very innocent face.  
**jokerandafool:** ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ you have offended the bear  
**abstractfox:** Why did the shift in mood cause it to lose its nose?  
**jokerandafool:** a mystery for the ages  
**abstractfox:** I have located a website with a list of emoticons.  
**abstractfox:** (ʘ ͟ʖ ʘ)  
**abstractfox:** Please explain this emotion.  
**jokerandafool:** fox, I have no idea what emotion that is, and I don’t think I WANT to know  
**abstractfox:** You may have a point about that one.  
**abstractfox:** (ʘ ͟ʖ ʘ)  
**jokerandafool:** stop


End file.
